I'm Lucky I'm in Love with my Best friend On Hold
by BBJamkoGGRogan2018
Summary: Series Lucky I'm in Love S3 some drama and humor also. Rory and Logan must they face a temporary goodbye after New Hampshire.What solution does Elias and Mitchum come searching for them to provide?What life changing choice do the made with Elias solution to beat out the meddling mothers? How does Rory learn to stand up to Lorelai minus a rift?Prequels &Squeal to this story planned
1. Chapter 1 : Solution that sends us happi

**Rogan Series: Lucky I'm in Love Story 2**

 **[This story and Series takes place post Yale]**

 _ **What did Lorelai do on Rory graduation day with out consulting her daughter?**_

 _ **How does Honor piece things together 4 or 5 years later after tracking down Rory and realizes Rory has no clue what her mother did?**_

 _ **Why is the Mini-me Road Map more important to Lorelai that her daughter's happiness?**_

 _ **What the outcome of Lorelai deception being uncovered?**_

 _ **What does Rory reveal that causes Honor to meddle for the right reasons at set up the crossing of path's of Rory & Logan in Hamburg? How does word to Elias lead it to happening?**_

 _ **How does Lorelai attempt to justify her actions only to have Rory and Logan make a very private choice that turns into very public announcement when Mitchum attempt to put forth a business mergers that can never happened because of one element of the contract, the need for Logan to marry the daughter of Mitchum's competitor for a merger of the businesses?**_

 _ **Does Rory put a career first once married or do her and Logan talk about the possibility of Family while Rory freelances from their penthouse in London?**_

 _ **[This series will deal with Richard's death but it will be about 2 or 3 years after Rory & Logan's Hamburg Reunion]**_


	2. Chapter 2: Revisit the Past

**Chapter 2: Revisit the Past**

 **New Hampshire King's Head Inn**

Mitchum had flown back out to London in the evening after the wedding and the family dinner with Rory, Logan, Elias and Honor. He put his completely support in his son's relationship with Rory. As was no real surprise to his friends Colin had bought the King's Head Inn. He kept the place empty for one more night for Rory and Logan to have a wonderful wedding night before opening it back up to the public. He decided to keep it despite being a Lawyer it was a business venture that he was sharing in with Finn who knew the Hospital business so he could translate that to the running of a well-respected Inn. Elias had stayed behind but had driven back to Hartford with Honor as Logan and Rory headed back to the Inn for their wedding night. After making love on their wedding night, Rory had curled up next to Logan her head resting on his chest as they have fallen asleep. Logan held Rory close as they slept. The following morning Rory was the first to awaken. She began to sit up slightly looking down at a sleeping Logan. She didn't want to wake up too soon. He'd had a long weekend so had she but she was at peace with how quickly it had all happened. From the conversation about a friendship while Logan cleaned up and extracted himself from Shira's dynastic plan to the quick turnabout of them agreeing to go through with their own. No one but Lane, Logan and the boys could understand how Rory could make such a quick change of decision when given the opening. No one knew her regret better than them accept for Elias.

Elias had been the one who encouraged Rory and Logan to keep going after Shira publicly announced the engagement that Logan never agreed to and never signed any legal document surrounding said engagement. To Shira it was the perfect merger and the perfect addition to the Huntzberger family it was the next her. Rory tried to shift to reach her phone. She had talked to head master Charleston the prior day about having Logan come talk to of the classes. The Head master cleared that right away. Rory was waiting to hear from him or someone at Chilton about the time they were supposed to be there that afternoon. Logan and Rory were heading straight from the New Hampshire Inn to Chilton. Rory had heard that Elias was invited to go speak on one of the classes as well. Rory suspected that she and Logan would cross paths with Paris which would be no real surprise. Logan woke up as Rory shifted enough to try to reach for her cellphone on the nightstand.

"Good morning Ace," said Logan pulling Rory back towards him. Logan was at as much if not more peace that Rory with all that had occurred. The love of his life was his wife. He got to choose thanks to his grandfather in a large way and his father in a smaller way to be with her and extract himself from the scary life that marriage to Odette would bring. Elias is the only one who knows that Rory would have said even if Logan had been forced to marry Odette that how deep her and Logan's love ran. Rory would have stayed because she know his focus would be all about how to annual the marriage as quickly as possible. But the relief to both of them in that Elias didn't let it come to that.

"Good morning, husband of mine," said Rory. "Are you going to let me get my phone so I can check my voice mail and we know the time we have to be a Chilton?"

"Soon, Leigh," said Logan. Pulling Rory to him, Chris, Rory, Elias and Logan were the only ones to know Rory's legal first name. Chris had gently guided Rory towards pulling a copy of her birth certificate from the hospital. With that copy was provided legal documents which stated that the certified copy was filed by Richard Gilmore and Straub Hayden due to the fact that Lorelai took no one else's opinion on Rory's name first or last and Chris's parental rights serious by any means.

"Logan, I don't have answers but I need them," said Rory. "All indication by those legal documents with my birth certificate the legal on at Hartford Memorial indicates Dad was around but I have no memory of it and it contradicts everything mom's ever told me."

"Grandpa wanted to have this talk with you but maybe this is better coming from me," said Logan. "There reason, good reason he wanted your legal signature to speak with your therapist. You felt you weren't being told something. He uncovered Lorelai working with the therapist to hide facts from you."

"How so?" asked Rory.

"It nothing definitive yet Ace, it way Grandpa wants to act while changing you therapist can still uncover the answer however it suspected that you have what called situation specific amnesia. The reality of the situation is the fact that Lorelai manipulated you Ace so in your mind her delusional version of your childhood was the truth. The problem itself doesn't come from not telling you that it's the other thing he heard that was disturbing. Your mother was blaming jess and that accident when you were seventeen, you called me not Lorelai Ace and dad and I came to Hartford Memorial She blame that accident for the loss of memories regarding Chris. The therapist grandpa ran information buy said that accident could be a small factor but not the primary cause."

"So what do I do Logan" asked Rory.

"For one we will get the info on the career day speeches for this afternoon, for another I'm going to make love to you one last time before we are bought back to the real world. Lastly when we get back to London Ace, we will find a therapist that can help you and who can assess to determine for sure if you have situation specific amnesia. You're my life Ace and my wife I will be by your side through it all. You remember things from our childhood Ace just not Chris's presents at them. You blocked out Lorelai's negative behaviors when she appeared. Your memory blocked Chris's presences too but not Strobe or Richard's or mine or Dad's or Grandpa's," explained Logan. "It will be ok Ace and we will find these answers together for your piece of mind. But know this no matter what those answers I won't love you any differently or any less."

"How do I confront mom," asked Rory.

"Maybe you don't Ace, at least not until we have more answers from the therapist out in London one we know we can trust and Lorelai has no access to," said Logan. He pulled his wife completely back against him. She clamed down when Logan handed her the phone and she could think about that afternoon at not Lorelai. Knowing the little truth Elias was able to dig up Logan knew for sure that Rory wasn't getting left alone with Lorelai.

"We need to be at Chilton by 1:45 pm today Lo," said Rory. Neither had really gotten redressed before falling asleep after making love the prior evening. With Rory on the birth control shot, they didn't really worry about Logan's using a condom. They hadn't in college except rare occasions that was no different now. "Lo I was thinking about last night… we've both been out of college at least four years. If a baby happens than it does and the time is simple right for it. I don't want to over plan and I don't want to let an opportunity to surpass us because mom had me obsessed with pro con lists to make well thought out decisions."

"Then we don't plan for it Ace," said Logan. "It will happen when it does we don't worry if the birth control shot might lapse since we are now married."

Rory leaned down to kiss Logan who pulled her tightly against him again as he deepened the kiss. He could still remember the first time he made love to her. Only he and Rory knew that Rory had lost her virginity to him just after her 18th birthday. Her one night with Dean was a huge regret that she over thought even to this day trying to figure out if it was consensual. She won't call it rape but she doesn't remember saying yes when Dean claimed that his marriage was done and he wanted to be with her. Dean never commented on her lack of virginity. Logan become more than a friend with benefits only a few month later. From Sophomore year on they were more a couple than they were apart. Logan made love to her again as he rolled so that Rory was under him. Both of them climaxed eventually before showing together and getting ready to take off for the events that afternoon at Chilton Academy.

 **Stars Hollow Dragon Fly Inn**

Lorelai was walking around setting up the restaurant for Rory and Paul's big moment. She had put a lot of thought in to the decorates that she selected. She had gone with Paul so she knew that her daughter would have the prefect engagement ring that was barely noticeable. Rory wasn't one of Yellow gold jewelry but that the band Lorelai urged Paul to select as she felt it stood out the least of all the choices. Lorelai had given Sookie the list for the prefect lunch the following day after Paul's proposal. Lorelai had wanted it to happen today but Rory refused to back out of the Chilton Career Day as a speaker. So Lorelai had to wait one more day for her daughter's in her mind prefect engagement moment.

Paul walked down stairs and he found Lorelai, "we need to run though this again Lorelai," said Paul. "With Rory not dropping the plans as a speaker at her old school having to wait 24 more hours make me very nervous."

"We can't stop that but I working to find a way to convince her to come out here tonight for dinner so we merely change the time of the day it happens and it doesn't get put off another 24 hour," said Lorelai. "I'm working on it Rory's driving so can't call me back but I going to keep working on her Paul. This should happen today this was months of planning to waist if we have to re plan for one day later then this was all set for. "

"Ok thank you that calms the nerves down again," said Paul. "I don't doubt you it this is nerve wrecking and until that ring on Rory's finger doubts will swarm but she is your daughter so you would be the best person to known her state of mind."

 **Stars Hollow Lane's Apartment**

Lane to this day regretted not following her heart, she'd met Colin through Rory and Logan about a month after her engagement to Zach. At that time she noticed an immediate difference. Colin was interested in her, it was different and far more respectful than what she shared with Zach. She called off the engagement but that last about a month, a month during which she lost her virginity to Colin. Colin was around when Brian laid the heavy guilt trip on Lane about walking away and that she needed to follow through on the wedding with Zach. Colin promised her after Brain they'd figure out something. Colin knew that Lane felt bad about herself when she was with Zack. That had been five years earlier.

"Lane, we should do what Logan and Colin did," said Colin. "We don't need something big, we keep talking about marriage and starting a family we should just do it. With your mom and my dad present of course, we should find a time that would work for Rory & Logan to be here. Finn as you know making the time for everything, he really needs to settle down."

"I want to do it here," said Lane. "It Stars Hollow, I know if thing go difficult with Lorelai today, that might be a tad bit hard on Rory but a lot of what been good and strong about our relationship has happened here Colin."

"You know as well as I do for you anything going on with Lorelai will come second to what you want Lane," said Colin. "But we can talk to Sookie, we can maybe convince Sookie to keep Lorelai busy for whatever weekend we decide to do the intimate small wedding. Your mom's is support of that if we so choose which I know it's not typical her."

"She did it grandma's way for her and when I married Zach against my better judgment a marriage that lasted only 3 weeks," said Lane. "This time she wants it to be how I want it not about typical Korean or typical 7th day Aventis style weddings. Beside there is a lot she can overlook when I giving her the biggest thing she wants for me a husband who makes me want for nothing mom always been big on me marrying and falling for someone who can provide for me in a way my father never could for her."

 **Chilton Academy**

The drive from New Hampshire to Hartford was two hours and twenty-five minutes. Rory made the call to HR at the London times that made the most current job offer from Mitchum official. She listed Logan as her next of kin. She made it clear that her mother didn't get a say in her decisions. The rest of the way Rory and Logan talked, about what they wanted for the future the done that some the prior evening both of them wanted kids. They weren't worried about the timing of when the felt their relationship and their careers were both in good places whenever it happened. Logan parked in the visitor's lot of Chilton Academy.

Rory lead Logan into the building, Headmaster Chilton was meeting with everyone who was speaking to the classes. Rory and Logan knew Elias well, he was likely the first person to seek the Headmaster out. Rory and Logan noticed the were on the early side as well even with the drive back from New Hampshire. They were walking towards the headmaster when Rory felt Paris tug at her arm. Rory turned to look.

"Well hello to you too Paris," said Rory. "What's with the crazy act?"

"Tristan's here," said Paris. "I'm in the middle of a divorce still in love with Jaime and still effected by his whatever you want to call what he's doing with Francie up against that pillar."

"Paris, you're over reacting just a tad," said Logan speaking up in place of Rory. "Tristan's always been a show off but I don't think he realizes that you actual pay any real attention. The last any of us heard you're divorce from Doyle was still stalled as it has been for the last 3 years. You have two kids with Jaime, as you and Doyle have been legal separated since six months after you two got married."

"Ok so all that true but," Paris tried.

"You have control over the choices you make Paris," said Rory. "To me it seems like you've made them. I know Doyle stalling thinking he can make matter right despite the fact that you share two kids with Jaime makes things difficult."

"You're both right and I know you are," Paris began. "Wait you two are here and together and…."

"Mom was never going to get what she wanted," said Logan.

"Elias was always working against the actions of Shira," said Rory. "It's long and it completed. Logan and I made it as simple as possible. Odette's won't ever be able to marry Logan because, Logan and I got married yesterday. Few people know Colin, Finn, Honor, Elias and Mitchum."

"Well congratulation I am not at all surprise," said Paris. "What now through since Logan's been in London."

"We fly back to tomorrow," said Rory. "We will be back to visit. But for right now, London's a good place to be for Logan's career as well as mine."

"Good for the both of you," said Paris. "Considering what best for each other in the choices you make. There is one big reason Doyle and I didn't even last more than six months married. We couldn't consider what each other's careers needs. You two we're always better at the things that Doyle and I sucked at."

They eventually parted ways, Rory and Logan spoke to the same group of kids. Paris ended up getting stuck in in room with Tristan. The scene in the hall for her was enough. It wouldn't be until after the talks when Paris would lose it in the bathroom and Francine walked in. Logan and Rory were talking and headed to say good bye with Headmaster Charleston and to find Elias before heading out. Rory saw Francine follow Paris into the women's bathroom.

"Well, well Mary, long time no see," taunted Tristan.

"I have a name Tristan and it's not that grow up," said Rory. Logan walked up behind Rory kissing the top of her head.

"Still hiding behind others, I see," said Tristan. Logan was pissed at his cousin but before he could say a single word, Elias had walked over to join the crowd.

"I'd watch what you say Tristan Janaln DuGray. You might not be afraid of your mother, my daughter, but if you really think Elisa won't say a thing to your father Harlan, then you're really deluded," said Elias. "Stop hinting on and taunting Logan's wife." Tristan was stunned to silence for a moment or two attempting to figure out how serious his grandfather Huntzberger was, Logan and Rory were grateful to Elias speaking out.

"Rory, Logan you should be warned that Tristan has every intention of finding and hitting on Rory," said Paris who made her way back out of the woman's bathroom completely unaware that Tristan had already began. Elias looked to Rory and Logan wondering if Paris was serious. Clearly she had Rory's back but he was interested more in the fact that she was totally unaware of Tristan 3 feet to the side of her and just starting her rant about what she suspects she knows.

 **Chapter 3 forward**

 *** Rory and Logan must confront the Lorelai/Paul situation they walk in to when Paul kneels down in front of Rory proposing. Rory and Logan's rings aren't hidden. What Lorelai & Paul reaction to the fact that Rory & Logan find their behavior laughable given the fact that Logan's already married Rory?**

 *** Mitchum confronts Odette about moving out of Logan's apartment before he returns. Mitchum keeps Rory and Logan's marriage a secret until the article is out or Logan and basically throw it in Odette's face why?**

 *** How does Emily react to the knowledge that Rory and Logan marry without the presents of most of their family present?**

 *** Emily & Max confront Lorelai about her wavering between him and Luke as well as about her stunt with Paul's proposal to Rory? Why does max offer input on the Rory situation?**

 *** How does Lorelai react to the truth of Rory and Logan's marriage and Rory's move to London?**

 *** Why is Christopher supportive despite his absences from the wedding?**

 *** How does Logan share with Chris the truth about why she doesn't remember his presences and his custody of her in her child hood years? How does Chris react to the possibility that Lorelai's actions caused his daughter Situational specific amnesia in combination with the car accident that occurred with Jess when Rory was 17 years old? But that it started because of Lorelai's manipulation.**

 *** How much truth is shoved in Paul's face bout the reality of his non relationship with Rory by Elias and not how off the mark he been all this time with Lorelai whispering in his ear because Rory been with Logan all this time.  
* What secret does Lane process about her virginity? Why didn't she lose it to Zach? When did she lose it to Colin? What was happening that kept it from being Cheating on Lane's part?**

 *** Please feel free to share your ideas that you like me to add**

 *** What Rory & Logan flashback would you like first? What Colin & Lane flashback would you like? How available it Tristan really? How does Jaime factor into Paris's decision to divorce Dayle? What Lorelai's deal, why does she despise Chris being the better more stable parent that she had to destroy it?**

 **6/3/2017 AN: Chapter 3 is coming. I am working on it. It still needs some editing and am also still making some decision on what to add or what to move over to chapter 4. Also coming are Chapter 6 and I'm Better with You... and the next chapter in You Jump, I Jump Jack. If I still have time tomorrow I might try to get up the next update for Love's Gonna Change everything I Feel. Thank You to all the readers for being patient the updated chapter are coming.**

 **Minor editing updates.**


	3. Chapter 3: Putting People in Place

**Chapter 3: Putting People in Place**

 **Chilton**

Logan and Rory looked to Paris who didn't yet see Tristan standing right there. Elias kept on Tristan's case purely do to the fact that his behavior was out of line. Despite the fact that Tristan was a parent himself when his daughter wasn't around he didn't seem to act much like the adult he happened to be. Elias had done some digging early on and uncovered Tristan's history with Odette. That was the first fact that set it off that Odette was able to hide that fact and the fact that she'd had Tristan's child and lost custody of her when they broke up. But on top of those things he'd always liked Rory better from the start despite how he might have acted when he'd first meet her. Many didn't respect the choices Lorelai made as a young teenager mother is going it alone but all respected who Rory was but not could credit Lorelai for it. Many felt that Chris taking primary custody and receiving help raising her during his times with her was the reason for the stable women she grew up to be.

"Tristan just go away," said Logan. "No one wants to deal with this or you obsessiveness. Rory and I have been together since college So no one is hiding and no one is ignoring. GO away. Deal with the motherless child you have. After all you the one who decided to take that poor girl from her mother and allow her no time getting to know her. Grow up it something you should have done a long time ago."

Paris finally noticed Tristan stood inches in front of Logan, Elias and Rory. Rory was slightly standing behind Logan which she was sure Logan gentle pushed her there rather than the fact that Rory hid there. For Paris, Marty came to mind a someone Rory had to deal with who as an unwanted crush. Logan was protective of her there to. She could stay quiet but she wasn't going to.

"You know Tristan grow up. Rory's not hiding from anything," stated Paris. "Logan's just over protective of her for good reason. And it not something I going to get in to but there is a vast different between the accusation you have made and the truth."

"I wasn't speaking to you Paris," said Tristan. "I wasn't speaking to you. As I understand it you couldn't even make a marriage last a year anyway."

"No I don't think I will," said Paris. "And just shut up. Maybe Doyle and I didn't last but it takes two people to make a relationship work. And two people for it to fail in this case. Neither of us was willing to consider the best interest of the jobs the other was looking at. It the primary and probably the major reason we didn't last. Doyle was no longer interest in journalism and wanted a writing career only Hollywood could provide. I on the other had was standing up a Fertility clinic with plans well under way and had no interest or urge in moving or even discussing it. Doyle was willing to take my plan into account. I wasn't willing to take his plan seriously because it was so out with no guarantee of viability or length."

Logan and Rory left as Paris continued to lay into about his conclusion on this he overheard about her divorce and about the way he treated Rory just because Logan was protective of his wife. Paris new what I long way Rory and Logan's relationship had come since the start because they worked at it in a way that Paris knew she and Doyle never had. Paris could even admit that both she and Doyle were responsible for that failure. Doyle was another story however he wasn't willing to take the blame for his own mistakes. Rory and Logan made the 30-minute drive out to Stars hollow. They decided to test the water on whether or not to tell Lorelai about their marriage by having dinner at the dragon fly inn. Her behavior to seeing them together would tell them to either share or go home to London in the morning and come up with a plan for the next time they visited Connecticut.

 **Dragon Fly Inn- Restaurant Entrance**

Logan kissed Rory right before heading through the entrance to the dragon fly inn. Nothing could be seen from any of the front windows to where they stood. Elias had left about five minutes after them. They stop for coffee and the stop just to be affection with each other allowed for Elias to meet up with the before they headed it. Elias wanted Lorelai to know that Rory and Logan were together and not to be messed with even if the marriage didn't come out because of Lorelai behavior at this dinner. Elias thought it was good to backtrack and create a plan in fact if Lorelai reacted badly. What none of the three foresaw was the was the kind of marriage that Lorelai did respect for her daughter. It was something Rory would never respect for herself. Paul was someone Rory was sure had some secrets in his past that he never wanted to come to light. Then you had Logan and Rory, both had things in their past the liked the idea of leaving there but they shared those things with each other none the less. Rory had shared her experience in high school was Tristan endlessly hitting on her right and left, despite her relationship with Dean. Logan shared way he never really committed before Rory, what had lead him to not do it. He'd in fact tried once before and had been burned from the start. Until Rory he'd never been willing to try again. Trying with Rory he'd succeeded beyond his wildest dreams but had been happy about that fact.

Rory lead the way toward the Dragon fly in dining room. The three of them had barely reached the entrance when Paul knelt down in from of Rory. She looked pissed and Logan and Elias looked irate at the behavior. If one was honest Logan and Rory's wedding bands where noticeable not gaudy but noticeable. Logan and Rory did a good job selected them jointly and Elias known they had down that. Elias watched the young man open the blue velvet box in his hand. This man didn't know Rory at all. Logan and Rory had undefined, and Elias did know Paul was a forced set up but Lorelai. Lorelai had a view for her prefect son in law and prefect husband for her daughter that had nothing to do with who Rory connected with or even fell in love with for that matter. The behavior was all about what Lorelai wanted.

Paul was knelt before Rory revealing and said, "Lorelai Gilmore, will you be my Lorelai, will you be my wife, will you marry me?"

Logan ,Rory and Elias were all appalled, Logan and proposed to Rory twice both he'd place more thought and more time into the proposal he made to her. Both proposal's despite turning down Logan the first time Rory respected more than this. To start with it was all about Paul, secondly, she ended the more friendship like meetings despite in the romantic sense feeling no connection at all to Paul. But now she didn't respect the man at all. Logan had proposed to her at her grandparents but his proposal was with her also was respectful of her and their time together. Paul's was none of these things at all. Sure at the time of Logan's he'd been looking to move to California as Mitchum had blacklisted his son on the east coast for a while after Logan considered going on his own first before coming back to work for the family owned papers. That was all different than this, Logan and Rory had talked about they wouldn't be able to be in New York on the east coast after school. That hadn't been what stopped her it too three months for her to figure out what had.

 **"** NO Paul just no," said Rory. "You show no respect for me and I'm not you girlfriend and I most certainly will never be you wife." Then she turned to Lorelai. "You should be ashamed of yourself mother if you put Paul up to this. You spent all my life fessing and wining about Grandma Emily's meddling and you pull this…"

"Shame on you," said Elias alerting people to his presences, people other than Rory and Logan that is. Rory wanted out she wasn't willing to stick around. But it wasn't going to be easy.

"Don't you start in on my Lorelai," demanded Lorelai. "Unlike my mother and unlike myself I want you to have the life I didn't the kind of relationship I didn't."

"That not for you to decide," said Rory. "I already have that and you tried to take that from my once with all the things you put in my head around gradation to scare me away from Logan's proposal well newsflash mom it didn't last. Logan and I love each other and there for worked through the mess that you created. I am Leigh… I am not you mini me and if you keep this up I not sure I want people to know that I'm you daughter. Grow up respected people's choices because if you don't your worst that Grandma Emily. Logan, I want to go."

Rory wasn't even willing to stay for dinner. She was royally peeved. She had not even confronted Lorelai about the other matters that had been revealed but that would have to wait. Paul and Lorelai proposal stunt had set her off. "We can go, Rory," said Logan. As they turned to leave, Paul's parents entered the room.

"I suppose congratulations are in order to you and Paul, "said Elisa. "It's nice to finally meet you Rory."

"No it not, you should talk to the two of them about their lack of respect for people and what the feel," said Rory. " I'm ready to go Logan." She turned to leave with Logan going with her hand on her waist and Elias following right behind. They were spending the night and the Huntzberger mansion before flying out in the morning back to London. They would regroup and find a way to reveal their marriage to Lorelai another way.

 **Huntzberger -Leblanc business penthouse**

Rory and Logan arrived at the penthouse owned by Huntzberger Publishing group what neither knew is that part of the agreement made between Odette's parent's and Shira had been that part of the penthouse would be bought out by Leblanc Publishing so that it was equally shared by the two families there by equally Logan place as well as Odette's. Mitchum didn't find this out until arriving back in London following Rory and Logan's intimate wedding ceremony. He'd not had time to contact them given cleaning up that mess as well as many others the agreement broached by Shira, Colette and Matteo had created.

"Logan, I know Mitchum wants us both close to the paper," said Rory before then entered the penthouse. "But I want to redecorate. You weren't given a choice about sharing this place with Odette before the wedding but I not staying is a place decorated by her without changes."

"Neither dad nor I would expect you not to that pending plan at the moment is that I buy the company out of the penthouse it would go in BOTH of our legal names," explained Logan. "You can redecorate the place to your hearts content I hated Odette's taste in decorations anyway."

They walked through the door before Logan pulled his wife against him he turned Rory around so that he was walking forward and her back headed in the direction of his bedroom. That had been the one place Odette had not been allowed to touch. Rory had decorated the room for Logan in the first place, Odette was never going to be allowed to change it. Logan had tossed Rory's shirt over the back on her shoulder into his bedroom before he looked up startled to find Odette not just in his penthouse or in his bed but 100% naked. Rory turned startled never expecting to come face to face with Odette not now especially that she was Logan's wife and Odette would never be.

"What are you doing here Odette," demanded Logan. "Leave or I will but you aren't staying here permanently Huntzberger Media Publishing Group owns this penthouse I am buying it off the company when Dad can put all the proper paper work through…"

Odette didn't move, but she did speak up , "Who the hussy Logan. You seem to forget that I your fiancée Daddy and Shira and very firm lines to be followed during the 4 months leading up to the wedding and the first three years of our marriage."

"I'm Logan's wife," spoke up Rory. "I've never been the interfering factor in your relationship with Logan… you've always been…"

Logan finished Rory's thought, "Rory and I never broke up we've been together since college you were in interfering factor in our relationship not the other way around. It doesn't matter what BS story my mother gave you. I learned some time ago mom can't be relied on to relay any truth just the reality she wants to see. Get dressed and you'd better expect to her from my father and you better expect that Matteo will hear from him and about this regardless of the fact Matteo was on board you don't seduce a married man. Just to get your way and a marriage that someone involved was never on board with."

Logan reached over and picked up Rory's shirt. Before he left. He turned to Odette, "One last thing you can expect any reason for a legal suit that my lawyers can find to be coming your way. I nearly lost Rory because of mom and you and if you for one second ever think I would allow that to happen or ever go through with marrying you regardless of Rory's presences or lack thereof then this is clearly a rude awakened for you. I also know you've lied since the day you signed that agreement that I did not. You've got a kid that courts took away from you can gave fully custody of to my cousin Tristan."

Logan led Rory out of the penthouse. He had a backup plan he never trusted Odette the tiniest bit. He wouldn't be surprised if she gained help from his father and her mother to pull off what she had just tried to do. Logan never let go of his upscale apartment the Royal Penthouse. That place had always been in both his and Rory's name from the moment he had bought it. He was never going to allow Odette to find out of the place. He was never going let the place go or Rory if he had to divorce based on deception the first chance following the wedding he got he do it. If he had to divorce based on any reason to stay with Rory if the wedding to Odette had not been stoppable he would have done it. Mitchum & Elias had come up with another and a better plan.

 **Huntzberer London Penthouse (The Royal Penthouse)**

Rory looked around at the place that Logan had picked out. He was never going to ask Rory to make her home in the penthouse he'd been forced to share with Odette. He'd drawn the line at Odette's idea of sharing a room and he locked the door to the guest room so Odette didn't sneak into his bed at night. He undefined situation with Rory was always where Logan's heart stood. Rory looked around the new place standing on the roof terrace, taking in the unique 180º panoramic view of London, residents may believe they are monarchs of all they survey. Stepping inside, this glorious feeling will continue.

The ultimate London address offers a majestic array of features and facilities. Spread over two floors connected by a private internal lift, The Royal Penthouse includes an imposing entrance hall, an expanse of living space, a study and an oval 10-seat dining room. Continuing the palatial theme, a grand staircase leads to two bedrooms with king-size beds and bathrooms of honey onyx and Skyros marble. Connecting doors open-up the option of two further bedrooms.

From the private spa suite and hidden den to the butler's kitchen and walk-in wine cellar, the suite's design proves that lavish opulence can be delivered with dignity. Mirror-paneled walls, leather-lined shelves and oak parquet floors create a sumptuous yet sophisticated backdrop for the hand-made furniture. Each piece, including the dining table of highly polished Makassar ebony, the bed frames of walnut with leather detailing and the goatskin bedside tables has been designed and crafted for this space. Here, refined elegance reigns supreme.

"Logan, this place is amazing," said Rory. "This place is more you and definitely more us in general."

"Yes it's definitely more us, Ace and the best thing is that Odette or her father don't know how to find you or I here," said Logan. "Dad and Grandpa definitely won't give it up either. This place might more upscale then the business owned Penthouse that Odette's still in for the moment." Logan wrapped his arms around Rory's waist as the just looked around the lounge area of their new penthouse. The owned it straight out with no mortgage.

 **Coming in chapter 4 forward**

 **~ Colin has a proposal for Lane**

 **~ Lorelai and Paul still don** **'** **t have a clue even after Rory turned down and told off Paul as clearly as possible**

 **~ How is Lorelai finally confronted surround the events and lies of Rory's childhood?**

 **~ What the first thing that makes Rory suspect that her wedding night might have ending up creating a baby?**

 **~ What does Jamie finding herself agreeing with Jamie about ?**

 **~ Is Odette's history as clear cut as Matteo let on or does she have a complicated history with Tristan?**

 **~ Does Odette have a child? Is it Tristan's and has he had custody since he break up with Odette of the 4 year old child?**

 **~ What would Readers like to see added, I am always open to suggestions.**

 **AN: The description of the penthouse comes from the site the London Penthouse was listed on. Please review I am opened to suggestions and could actual use some on this story front.**

 **Who should Lorelai be with?**

 **What should Colin and Lane's history be (she won't have married Zac?)**

 **Do you want to see a conversation between Lindsey and Rory were the truth comes out that Dean lied to them both as a way of revealing the fact that while Lindsey had the right to be mad does she deserve the full truth he never gave is that he lied to all of them, everyone involved in the situation?**


	4. Chapter 4 question and Note to readers

I am in the process of re-writing each of my stories one by one. I know have a beta reader. Each story is being redone from the start and to add some changes. One story is gaining two different prequels, one that is completely Lorelai's story that is when Rory is Young, the second is the college years of Rory and Logan and how that relationship developed into a love story that lasts, that doesn't take A year in the life into account.

Secondly, I was reading a story that I was interesting in reading again, where Rory agrees to be the Hayden's heiress and is dating Logan, and Rory finds out that Lorelai sent back the birthday and Christmas cards to Strobe and Francine. I knows I saw it recently but I can't remember the title of the story could someone if the know it please share the title of the story with me again. Also I have and idea on the Lorelai front i've spoken to my beta reader about I interested in other opinions. If anyone wants to know that idea, please PM me... I don't want to give away that part of the story to readers who don't want to know.

I am hoping to have a chapter up by May 12th and that if I can stay on the path of completely and collecting chapters that I current at the pace of writing them now. Please be patient as they will come.


End file.
